The Jock & The Whiz
by wwe4everever
Summary: John is the baddest thing in school and he can have anyone he wants and he wants Randy who's the school math whiz also major nerd. This story might be short and it might get M further along. NO BATA
1. Chapter 1:Do you want a ride?

Randy was walking home after school when he heard a motorcycle pull up behind him. He turned and saw John smiling at him. "Hi John"

John takes off his helmet and sets it on his lap. "Randy"

Randy looks away. "So may I help you?"

I was wondering if you wanted a ride home." John asks

"Um" randy looks at the bike. "I don't think I should."

John smiles "What you're not scared are you?"

Randy looks down at his feet. "Maybe a little."

John sits up and holds out his hand. "Come on I won't let anything happen to you."

Randy hesitates then walks over to the bike. "I guess so." He gets on the bike and wraps his arms around John's waist tightly, John chuckles and pulls off.

**Randy's house**

Randy got off the bike. "Well Thanks for the ride John."

"No problem" John looks down then back up. "So I was wondering if you would like to hang out."

"Now" Randy asks

"Yeah I wanted to take you home so you could get out of those school clothes." John says

"Yeah sure um I guess I'll be right back." Randy heads inside to change. While he was changing he started to think to himself. Why would John, the coolest, hottest and baddest guy in school want to hang out with him? I mean he was a complete nerd why would anyone want to talk to him. Looking at himself in the mirror he thought he looked good so he headed out.

**I know this is short but it's just to get you warmed up to it.**

**Reviews would be loved**


	2. Chapter 2:Adam

John took Randy to a restaurant that was a popular place for teens. When they walked in all eyes were on them. John could tell that Randy was nervous so he took his hand and whispered in his ear. "Don't worry everything's going to be fine."

Randy nods but doesn't say anything. They find a table in the back of the restaurant and they sit there. After ordering their food John excuses himself to use the restroom.

Randy was sitting there playing with his hands when someone sat in front of him. He looked up to see Adam, John's ex, sitting in front of him. "Adam" Adam just looks at him. "So do you want something?"

"No I just came over to say hi." Adam says

"Hi" Randy says back.

"So I see you're here with John." Adam said motioning toward the bathroom.

"Yeah I am."

"Well you better watch out. He might do to you what he did tome." Adam says and gets up without another word.

Randy watches him go. He was still staring at Adam when John came back.

"Randy" he waves his hand in front of his face. "Hey!"

Randy jumps and looks at John. "Huh"

John look back at what Randy was staring at. "Is everything ok?" Randy nods "Then why were you staring at Adam. Did he say something to you?"

Randy shakes his head. "No he did I was just thinking."

"About what?" John asked curiously.

"Um what happened with you and Adam?" Randy asked

"What, why do you want to know that. Did he say something to you?" John said almost yelling.

"John he didn't say anything just calm down." Randy places his hand on John's.

John sighs and sits back. "Maybe we should just leave."

"No we don't have to leave besides we already ordered." Randy said sitting back in his chair.

"So I'm paying lets just go." John pleads

"No let's stay here and enjoy our date." Randy said looking up as their food was coming.

John smiles "So this is a date."

Randy looks over at him. "Huh

John chuckles "I thought we were just hanging out."

"Oh we were I mean we are I just..Um…I don't." he stutters out.

John chuckles "its ok this can be a date if you want it to be."

Randy looks down "Do you want it to be?"

"I thought it was a date." John says honestly

Randy smiles and looks back up only to see Adam staring at him from across the room. Looking back at John his starts playing with his food that was just sat on the table. "Um John can i ask you a question?" John nods so he continues "Well I was wondering why are we here?"

John looks up from his food. "What do you mean?"

"I mean why did you want to hang out with me. Do you want something is that it?" Randy asks sadly.

"No I just wanted to hang out with you." John says

"But why I mean guys never talk to me because I'm a nerd a geek a loser. So there must be a reason why you. The school hottest baddest and coolest guy here would want to talk to me. I mean I'm not even that hot if you look at me. I'm such a-"

"I think you're hot" John says cutting him off.

"What?"

"Honestly I think you're the hottest guy I ever been with. You're smart, funny and I enjoy spending time with you."

"I'm a nerd." Randy says silently

John smiles "Yeah you are but you're the hottest nerd I ever seen."

Randy looks up and smiles. "You really think I'm hot?"

"Yeah I do and I want to get to know you better, if you let me." John says in a hopeful voice.

Randy blushes and looks away. "Yean I would."

Across the diner Adam was staring daggers through the two as they ate their food. He was thinking to himself that he had to find a way to keep them apart, he had to.

**READ & REVIEW**

**P.S GLAD RANDY RETAINED HIS TITLE LAST NIGHT. YES! LOL**


	3. Chapter 3:What do you want?

John and Randy were sitting in the parking lot of the restaurant. They were about to leave when Randy saw Adam walking toward them. "John"

John looks up and sees Adam. He sighs and gets off the bike. "Stay here" he walks over to Adam. "What the hell is wrong with you Adam?"

"What are you talking about?" he says

"Don't play dumb with me. I know you talked to him when I went to the bathroom. What did you tell him?" John says grabbing Adam's arm

Adam flinches from the pain. "Ow dude let me go." Adam struggles to get loose.

John keeps his grip. "What did you tell him?"

"I just told him to watch because you might do to him what you did to me." Adam says snatching his arm away from him. "You should tell him now John before I do and if I do I'm not going to hold anything back."

"Adam I said I was sorry for what I did." John snaps out.

"I don't care I'm not going to let you do this to him." Adam rubs his arm.

"Adam if you say anything I swear to god it will be the last thing you will ever do."

Adam chuckles "What are you threating me now. You can't stop me form saying John."

John sighs "What do you want?"

Adam smiles "You'll find out soon enough." He then walks off.

John watches him go back in the restaurant. He turns back to Randy who was sitting on the bike. "I'm sorry"

"What was he talking about?" Randy asks

"It's nothing alright." John gets on the bike and Randy wraps his arms around his waist, they leave.

**Randy's house**

Randy gets off the bike. "So are you sure everything is alright."

John nods "Yes I'm sure now will you stop worrying."

Randy sighs "Ok guess I'll see you in school." He turns to leave

"Hey" John gets off the bike and walks over to him.

Randy turns around but before he could say anything John's lips cuts him off. After a minute John pulls back and smiles at the red face in front of him. "See you tomorrow."

With that he gets on his bike and leaves. Randy watches him until he disappears around the corner. A big smile suddenly appears on his face and he headed inside.

Lying in bed his mind was swimming with different thoughts. He just had his first kiss with the hottest guy in school but more importantly he was thinking about Adam and went on between him and John. The more he thought about it the more he wanted to know more about it and there was only one thing he could do and that was talk to Adam about it.

**R & R**


	4. Chapter 4:Missed opportunity

When randy got to school the next day Adam was at his locker. He walks up to him "Hey Adam"

"Randy you got a minute I want to talk to you." He asks

"Good because I wanted to talk to you too." Randy got his books out his locker and they slowly walk to class. "So Adam what did you want to talk about?"

Adam shrugs "You first"

"Well I wanted to talk to you about what happened between you and John." Randy looked over at him.

"What do you mean?" he asks

"I mean yesterday you told that John might do to me what he did to you. What did he do to you?"

"Nothing" he lies

Randy stops and grabs his arm. "Come on Adam you're lying. Just tell me what he did to you."

"He-" Adam started to say

"Hey guys" John said walking up to them.

Adam sighs "I'll tell you another time." He leaves

John walks up to Randy. "What was that about?"

"Nothing he was just walking me to class." Randy walks off

John jog's up behind him. "Hey I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight. You know maybe catch a movie or something."

"Um yeah sure that sounds great."

"Good" they stop at Randy's class "Well see you later."

"Save me a seat in the lunch room alright." Randy yells out

"Got you covered." John leaves

Randy was about to sit in the front but Adam motioned for him to sit in the back with him. So he did "Hey Adam"

"So what did John say to you?" Adam asked

"He asked me if I wanted to hang out after school and he asked me what I was doing with you."

"And what did you say?" he asked

"I told him you were just walking me to class."

Adam chuckles "And he believed you."

Randy shrugs "He didn't say anything else so I guess he did. But what were you going to tell me?"

Adam leans in closer. "Just be careful John has anger issues."

"What do you mean?" Randy asks leaning in even closer.

"Boys!" the teacher called out. They looked up at her "No talking were about to start class."

Adam sits back but passes him a note. "Talk to you in lunch."

Randy wrote back "Can't, sitting with John."

Adam balded up the paper and throws it in his desk.

**Cafeteria**

John was eating when Randy walked up to him. "Hey John"

John looks up and smiles "Hey" he mumbles out with a mouth full of food.

Randy chuckles and sits down. "You really shouldn't eat with your mouth full."

After finishing the food in his mouth he smiles. "My dad always taught me that if someone speaks to you it's rude not to speak back."

"But with a mouth full of food." Randy says still chuckling.

"Well I apologie if I affined you in any way." John says

Randy just smiles "Don't worry about it John."

As the two ate more of John's friends came and sat with them.

Adam just stared at them from across the room. He had to tell Randy but every time he started to someone or some thing got in the way.

John happens to look up and see Adam looking at him. Adam waves and he looks away. John looked over at Randy who was laughing with his other friends. He had to tell him and now before Adam does.

**Sorry if there mistakes **

**No bata**


	5. Chapter 5:Confessions

**After school**

Randy and John drove to the park. Getting off the bike Randy looks around. "I thought we were going out to eat?"

John smiles "We are but I wanted to talk to you first."

"Ok" Randy walks over to the swings and sat down. John sat on the swing next to him. "So what did you want to talk about?"

John looks down "What happened with me and Adam."

Randy stops swinging and stares at him. "Does this have something to do with your anger issues?"

John looks up at Randy. "Well kind of."

"What do you mean?" Randy asked starting to swing again.

"Adam and I dated about a year ago and I was a little rough with him."

"You mean you use to hit him."

"Well not a lot it's just when I get mad I tend to take it out on the person closet to me and Adam was always there." John placed his hands in his lap. "But I'm talking to someone about it and I'm learning how to control my anger."

"So that's what Adam meant when he told me to watch out because you might do to me what you did to him." John nods "And that's why he told me about your anger issues."

"After a while I broke up with him."

"You broke up with him."

"Yeah but for some reason he kept coming back. The first time I hit him he just waved it off like it never happened. He use to always say it's his fault and he deserved it." John gets up. "But that's was a year ago Randy and I'm not that same person I was back then."

Randy looks down "What kind of person were you back then?"

John shrugs "I was a cocky, pompous, arrogant, and I wanted everything. Adam was there through it all and I don't know why."

"Did you love him?" Randy asked finally looking back up.

"Not really but I think he loved me because he always said it and I never said it back. To me Adam was just another guy to sleep with. You know get off on I never really cared for him not even as a friend. Ever since then he's been trying to get back together with me. All the other guys I even tried to talk to Adam got to them first and they want nothing to do with me."

"Well when did all this start?"

John looked down "My mother passed away a few weeks before me and Adam got together and now it's just me and my brothers."

"So you started having anger problems after her death."

John nods "Yes and living with a house full of boys, always fighting and cursing at each other isn't help my situation."

"Have you talked to Adam?"

"I told him I was sorry a million times but it's like he doesn't want me to be happy unless it's with him." John sits back down on the swing. "I'm not trying anything with you Randy. I really like you and I want us to keep seeing each other but my anger problems might get in the way and I really don't want to hurt you."

Randy gets up and walks in front of John. "I can help you."

"You will"

Randy nods "Yeah my brother use to have anger issues and I helped him through it. Now he's happily married with three kids."

John smiles "So you're not going to leave me."

Randy looks down "Only if you want me to" He looked back up. "Do you?"

John leans down and kisses Randy. "No I don't want you to go."

"Then I'm not going anywhere."

**Arthurs note: This one was a happy chapter but don't get use to it because trouble is up ahead**


	6. Chapter 6:You've been warned

John was walking down the hall when he felt an arm go around his waist. He looked over to see Randy smiling at him. "Hey"

"Hey so I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight at my place." John says

"Oh um sure I've actually never been over another guys house." Randy says looking down.

"That's ok there' a first time for everything right." John kisses Randy on the cheek. "I'm going to be late for class I'll see you later."

Randy watches him go. He went to his locker and got out his book. Walking to his class he was approached by Adam. "Het Adam what's going on?"

"Can I talk to you?" he says

Randy stops "John already told me everything alright."

"Really"

"Yes so what do you want to talk to me about now?" Randy says dropping his book bag on the ground.

"Don't go over his house."

Randy rolls his eyes. "And why shouldn't I?"

"Because after you have sex with him he's going to ignore you."

Randy just stares at him. "What's your problem Adam?"

"I don't have a problem I'm just trying to give you a heads up. John doesn't care about anything but sex and once he gets it he'll throw you out like trash."

"Then how come he didn't do that with you."

"Because I was the best he's ever had Randy and that's not going to change but I just thought I should let you know." Adam leaves

Randy just stands there, ignoring the bell as it went off.

After school at John's house

John and Randy were currently kissing on John's bed. John's hand slips under Randy's shirt and Randy pulls back. "Wait"

John looks up at him. "What is it?"

"I um I can't do this." Randy gets up and starts to pack up his things.

"What are you talking about?" Randy doesn't answer him so John gets up. "Randy?" still no answer. He grabs Randy's arm. "Damn it Randy answer me!" He yelled.

Randy's eyes shoot up. "I just can't alright." His arm starts to hurt. "John you're hurting me."

John looks down at his hand wrapped around randy's arm and slowly let's go. "Sorry"

Randy rubs his arm. "I should go I'll see you in school tomorrow." He quickly leaves

John flops down on his bed cursed himself.

School lunchroom the next day

Randy was sitting alone rubbing the bruise on his arm when he heard someone sit across from him. He looked up to see Adam and he quickly covers his arm.

Adam smirks "No need to hide it dude I already saw it."

"Leave me alone Adam." He snaps

Adam gets up "Alright but don't say I didn't warn you." He leaves

Randy watches him leave then his eyes landed on John who was sitting a few tables away alone. He packed up his stuff and went over to his table. "Hey John."

John looks up "Randy hey look about last night.-"

Randy outs up his hand. "It's ok."

"I didn't mean to hurt you Randy I really didn't and I wasn't rushing you either. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"It wasn't you John it was Adam he told me something and it freaked me out." Randy sat down.

"What did he say?" John asked

He told me that you just wanted sex and when you got it you would want nothing to do with me." Randy said looking down.

"He's trying to break us apart."

Randy smiles "I know good thing he failed then huh." John smiles "Hey when is your next appointment to see you shrink?"

"Tomorrow why?"

"Mind if I join you?" Randy asked hopefully

John grins wider. "Not at all"

**R & R **

**Thank you **


	7. Chapter 7:Just think of me

John was feeling good. Randy knew everything and he still wanted to be with him. Even with the scare he gave him yesterday. He had an appointment after school and Randy was going with him.

After school

John was waiting by his bike for Randy when Adam walked up to him. "Adam please don't start alright."

"I wasn't going to do anything?" he says throwing his hands in the air.

"Yeah right, what do you want?" John says

"This doesn't mean anything just because you told him about everything that happened."

"Were not together anymore, so why the hell are you stalking me? Get it through you head I don't want you and why the hell did you tell him all that stuff about how I was just using him for sex. That's not true unlike you I really care about Randy and I want to be with him. I never wanted to be with you, got that and no matter what you do I will never love you."

"Yes you will you don't get it. I still have scars from all the stuff you did to me. I can have you arrested if I wanted to! Just give me what I want."

John pushed Adam away from him. "Stay the hell away from me you freak."

Randy sees them and walks up to him. "John come on lets go."

John walked off and gets in the car so does Randy.

Adam just watches them go.

The ride was quiet

"Are you ok John?" Randy asked taking his hand.

John sighs "Yeah I am now."

Randy smiles "Wait I have an idea about a way you can control your anger."

"And how am I going to do that. I've been going to this man for months and it's not working. "

"Just think of me every time you feel yourself getting angry. That's what my brother did and it helped with him. Just think of me."

**Short I know but I ran out of time. I promise the next one will be much longer. **


	8. Chapter 8:Not so home sweet home

**Arthurs note: I just thought I'd give you a little view inside the Orton household.**

When Randy got home that night his father was there. His father wasn't usually home though. He would always make up excuses not to come home. He was asleep in his chair with the TV blasting. Randy went over to the TV and turned it off, and then he went over to his father and picked up the empty beer bottles that were all over the floor. After throwing them away he went back to the living room to find his father not there. He turned and came face to face with him. "Dad um why are you home so early?"

"What I can't come home to my own house." He opened another beer and drunk half the bottle. "Where have you been all day huh school was over hours ago?"

"I was at a friend's house dad." Randy said looking down.

"Uh huh is this friend a fag like you?" his father growled out.

Randy winced and took a step back. "He's kind of my boyfriend."

Bob stopped drinking his beer and stared down at his son. "What did you just say?" Randy doesn't answer and that made his father angrier then he already was. He hit Randy across the face and watched him crumble to the floor. "Answer me when I'm talking to you boy!" he yelled.

Randy grabbed his face. "Yes sir he's my boyfriend but we haven't done anything dad I swear."

Bob just stared at him and took another swing of his beer. "You disgusting you know that." He walked back to the chair and sat down. "No wonder your brother left you."

Randy felt the tears starting to come and he tried to keep them in but he couldn't and they started to fall from his face.

Bob looked back up at him. "God you're such a fag, I mean crying really." He shakes his head "Get out of my sight."

Randy turned and went up to his room, quietly closing the door behind him. He went to the bathroom, glad that he had one in his room, and looked in the mirror. The bruise under his eye was already starting to turn purple. He softly washed his face and showered before getting into bed. He couldn't sleep though all he could think about was his mom and how much he missed her. It had been three years since she died and one year since his brother left. His dad always told him he left because he didn't want to be around a fag all day. He didn't believe him though because before he left he told him that he was going to come back for him but as the years passed he hasn't heard from him so he gave up on all hope that he would ever see him again.

The next morning when he got up he walked to the window and didn't see his dad's car. After showering and getting dressed he stared at himself in the mirror. The bruise was still there and you could see it more clearly now. He covered it up as best as he could and grabbed some sunglasses before going outside. He sat on the steps and waited for John. He didn't have to wait long though because soon as he sat down a minute later he pulled up. He silently got in the car and closed the door, not looking at John.

John looked him up and down. "Are you ok Randy?"

Randy smiles and nods. "Yeah I just have a headache and the light makes it worse."

John doesn't respond, he just pulls off.

**School parking lot**

When John pulled the car to a stop he turned the car off and quickly got out. He went over to Randy's side and opened the door. "Take those off."

Randy looks up at him. "What?"

"The glasses take them off. Do you think I'm stupid or something Randy, take them off." John places both his hands on either side of Randy's legs.

Randy looks down and takes off the shades.

John sees the bruise and he freaks. "What the hell happened to your eye Randy?" Randy doesn't answer "Randy who did that to you?"

"My dad" he whispers "I'm sorry"

**John doesn't say anything he just hugs him. Randy hugs him back tightly.**

Walking down the hallway everyone stared at them. Randy was holding John's hand and was standing behind him a little and after getting their book he walked Randy to class.

When Randy walked in all eyes were on him and they were on him until he sat down. Adam was sitting in the back until he saw Randy's face. He gets up and sits next to him. "Dude what happened to your face?"

Randy doesn't looked at him. "Just leave me alone Adam."

Adam gets up and excuses himself and a little while later he comes back with the principal and school counselor. He went back to his seat in the back of the class and Randy looked up at them. They told the teacher that they would like to talk to him so he left.

**Office**

Randy was sitting in the office shaking. His hands were in his lap and he was playing with his fingers.

**Across the school **

John was just starting his work when he was called to the office. Walking down the hall he walked passes Randy's class but he didn't see him anywhere. He was about to walk off but Adam caught his eye and john growled as Adam just grinned. When he got to the office he saw Randy sitting there with his head down. The counselor told him to sit down so he did.

The counsler, miss heart walked up to Randy. "Son do you know why you're here?" Randy nods

"What's going on?" John says

"Did you hit him John." She says flatly

"What, no I didn't hit him. Why would you think that?" John yells out.

"A student came forward and said he saw you hit him. Is that true?" She says

"No it's not I didn't hit him I swear." John says

The principal gets up. "A student came to us and told us he saw you strike Randy. Now if you don't tell me the truth I'm going to expel you right here and right now!"

"He didn't hit me." Randy says and all eyes went on him so he looked up. "It wasn't John that hit me."

"Then who was it?" Miss Heart says.

Randy gets up "It's none of your business not stay out of it." He leaves

John gets up and follows him out. "Randy wait."

Randy stops and turns to John. "Adam told them that you hit me. That's why they called you here. I'm sick of him trying to come between us John."

John sighs "I'll take care of it."

"No I'm sick of Adam alright I'll do it myself but for now can we please just get out of here." Randy says

"Yeah you can wait by the bike I'll get your stuff. John watches him go then he goes and gets his stuff. When he gets to Randy's class room all eyes were on him. He ignored all the comets and whispers that came his way and got Randy's things. He looked back at Adam who was smiling again making John drop Randy's bag. He started to walk up to him.

"John let it go!" Randy yelled from the door.

John looked back at him then back at Adam.

"Come on lets just go." Randy's says again.

John steps back and picks up Randy's bag. He leaves the classroom not bothering to stop and listen to the teacher.

They stopped at the park and sat on the swings. "I have to leave early. My dad came home early yesterday and he got mad."

"I don't mean to be nosey but has he hit you before?" John asked looking over at him.

"The last time was a couple months ago but a little while after my mom died it started and after Bret left it got worse. My dad use to always tell me how happy he was to have a son like Bret. He was the golden child and he was everything to my dad. When I came out my dad didn't like it he even tried to beat it out of me but Bret was always there for me he made everything better but my dad started getting drunk and started taking all his anger out on us. He and my dad always fought and I was in the middle of everyone. That's really how he started having anger problems. I was always there when he tried to do something stupid like kill dad in his sleep. Like this one time I walked in on him with a pillow over my dads head and when he saw me he pulled it off of him. So every time he needed to talk I was there and a little while later he met Karen and he moved out. He told me once he gets settled he was going to come back and get me but that was three years ago. Now he doesn't even call or write and I really miss him."

"I miss my mom too she was the one I talked to when I have problems and she made everything better. I'm really glad I have you Randy."

Randy smiles "I really glad I have you too John."

**School office **

The principal and Miss Heart were still talking about John and Randy's situation though they knew about everything that happened with John and Adam and they were worried about Randy. They were worried that he was doing all this to Randy too.

A little after six that night John took Randy home. Randy got off the bike and saw his dad's truck. "Crap he's home."

John starts to get up. "Do you want me to-?"

John was cut off as the front door was opened and out walked his father. "So this is the fag huh."

Randy looks at his dad. "Dad-"

"Get in the house Randy!" he yells

Randy quickly goes in the house.

Bob looks at John "Get the hell off my property Fag!" he chuckles before heading back inside.

John sits there and looks up and Randy's window. He sees the light come on and Randy walks to the window. He smiles and waves at him before pulling off.

Randy watches his leave after he disappeared he sat at his desk. He was hungry but he knew better then to go downstairs while his dad was still woke. So he laid in his bed and waited for the old man to fall asleep.

**Well I hope you enjoyed this.**

**R & R **


	9. Chapter 9:Can't take anymore

Randy was standing in the shower the next morning in complete pain. His dad hit him in the stomach a few times and he was still sore. After getting dressed he decided to walk to school. While he was walking he heard a motorcycle pull up behind him and he turned to see John. He walks over to him and smiles. "Sorry I should have called you first and told you I was walking."

John gets up and goes over to him. "After I left last night did something happen?"

Randy looks down "I don't want to go back John."

"Then don't" John takes Randy's hand.

"But I don't have anywhere else to go. He's the only family I got."

"What about your brother?" John asks

"I wrote to him like a million times and he hasn't answered. I would call him but the number that I have in my phone is disconnected and I don't have any other way to get in touch with him and besides it's not like he cares anyway." Randy looks down.

"He's your brother Randy."

"Can we just drop it please? I have a headache and I'm really sore." Randy wipes his face.

John looks down and walks over to his bike. "Come on."

Randy gets on the bike behind John and buries his face in his back. "No one cares about me."

John rubs Randy's hands. "I do I care about you a lot."

Randy smiles and lifts up his head. "Thank you." He whispers

Adam watched from across the school lot. He watched as Randy slowly got of the bike with John right behind him. He watched as Randy held his stomach like he was trying to hide something. He watched John take Randy's hand in his and he watched them walk away. He watched them until Randy caught his eye then he looked away and went inside the school. He was busy getting his books out of his locker that he didn't notice Randy walking up to him until he was pressed up against the lockers. "Dude what the hell is your problem?"

"Stay the hell away from us you got that." Randy growled

Adam chuckles "I don't know what you mean."

"Look man I'm not in the mood for your crap today. I'm freaking sore all over and my head is killing me. So get it through your thick head John doesn't want you alright. He never did and he never will. He never loved you and he never will. So do us all a favor and die because believe me no one will care. Now stay away from me you got that." Randy steps away from Adam. "Oh and one more thing." He hit Adam in the face. "That's for lying on John you freak." He walks off with a satisfied grin on his face.

Adam just sat there on the floor, holding his face. He was pissed. No he was livid and Randy was going to pay for this and pay big time.

By lunch later that day Randy's headache had dissolved and his stomach was that bad either. He spotted John and walked over to him. "Hey" he said in a cheery voice.

John chuckled "You seem happy all of a sudden."

Randy chuckles and sets down. "Well why wouldn't I be. I just talked to Adam and I don't think he'll be bothering us again."

John sits up "Ok what happened what did he do?"

Randy takes a bite of his food. "He didn't do anything I saw him staring at us earlier and I went to go talk to him. And I might of, kind of hit him."

John nearly chokes on his milk. "You hit him, why?"

"Because I'm tired of him trying to come between us. Were happy together and he need's to accept that."

"I know Adam and he's not giving up that easy. Trust me you better watch your back or he'll start coming after you."

**Adam never moved so fast in his life. In less then ten minutes he was out of the school and banging on Randy's door. It was the middle of the day and it was hot.**

Bob answered the door. "Why the hell are you banging on my door?"

"Sorry sir I just wanted to tell you something, I had sex with your son." Adam says then walks off, smiling at the shocked, pissed and disgusted look on Randy's father's face.

Randy decided to walk home right after school but when he got there he really wish he took that offer from John. There in the driveway was his dad's truck. He hoped he wasn't home but now that he is he knows that something is wrong. He slowly goes inside and tries to sneak up the stairs but his father cut him off. "Dad"

Bob just stares at his scared son. "Why don't you do me a huge favor and kill yourself. It will make my life a whole lot better knowing that I won't have to look at your face. You disgust me you know that." He chuckles and pulls out a box. "You a real fag you know that." He opens the box and dumps everything out onto the floor.

Randy looks down at the photos and notes that were scattered around then looked back up at his father. "Why do you treat me like this I'm you're son."

Bob picks up the photo of him, his mom and brother on it. "You're not my son." He rips the picture into little pieces and threw it at Randy. "I hate you." He pushed Randy once more before walking away.

Randy just stood there. Tears falling down his face. He bends down and put all his papers and pictures back in the box and closed it. He picked up the peaces and goes up to his room. He tapes the picture back together and just stared at it. He gets up and goes in the bathroom and sees a razer sitting on the edge of the sink and he goes over to it and picks it up. He stares at it for a minute before slitting both his wrists.

John had been calling Randy non stop. He finally got enough of it and went to his house. When he got there he didn't see Randy's father's car so he went inside. "Randy!" he called out. Nothing. He went up to Randy's room and didn't see him but he saw the bathroom light on so he goes over to it. The next thing he saw will haunt him for the rest of his life. There Randy was unconscious in a pool of his own blood. He ran over to his and grabbed two towels and covered them tightly. He then pulled out his phone and called the police.

**TBC…..**


	10. Chapter 10:Aftermath & The letters

John has been sitting in Randy's hospital room for over two hours. The only time he left Randy's bed side was to use the bathroom but that was it. He hasn't really eaten anything yet because he was so worried about Randy.

Randy's wakes up and sees John standing by the window. "What are you doing here?"

John turned to Randy. "Why did you try to kill yourself?"

"Why did you tell my dad that we had sex?" Randy snapped back.

"What are you talking about, I never even spoken to your father." John walked closer to the bed.

"Then if you didn't then who did?" Randy sits up "Do you think that it was Adam?"

John looks up at Randy. "You really this he would do that?"

"You said that he wouldn't give up that easy. Maybe he talked to my dad before we left school because he wasn't in class after I talked to him."

"You really thought that I would do that to you?" John asked looking down.

"No I'm sorry."

John walked up to the bed and sat down. "Why did you do this to yourself Randy?"

Randy looks away from John. "I guess I just got tired of my dad. He said that I wasn't his son and that he hates me. What kind of father would do that to his own son?"

John shrugs "He's an asshole but you. You're amazing and I don't want you to forget that. You're not alone here Randy because I'm here with you and I always will be." John takes Randy's hand. "So promise me that you won't do this again. You really scared me Randy."

"I'm sorry"

John smiles and leans down. He kisses Randy on the lips. "I'm just glad you're ok."

Randy's smiles fade a little. "But I have to go back and I really don't want to."

John sighs "Just try to steer clear of him ok. Don't do or say anything to piss him off alright and if you need me just call me alright." Randy nods

**Randy's house**

John took Randy home later that day. John wanted Randy to stay a few extra days so he wouldn't have to deal with his dad but Randy didn't want to. When they got there they were glad his father wasn't there.

John helped Randy up to his room and sat him on the bed. He laid down next to him. "I really don't want to leave you here alone Randy."

Randy smiles "I'll be fine and I promise that I will call you. I just don't want you to be here when my dad gets home."

John nods "Alright guess I'll see you tomorrow. You still want to hang out tomorrow right?" Randy nods "Good then bye." He kisses Randy and leaves.

30 minutes later Randy's dad still wasn't home so he got up and went into his father's room. He started going through his things. Looking for anything that was a sign of his brother. He looked over at his father's trunk and diged through it. At the bottom was a bag full of papers and he picked it up. He closed the trunk and went back to his room. He dumped everything out and the first thing he saw was Bret's name on one of the envelopes. He went through the other ones and all he saw was Bret, Bret, Bret, and Bret.

His door opened and he looked up to see his father. "Dad"

Bob looks down at his son's wrists. "You know if at first you don't succeed try try again."

Randy gets up with a handful of letters. "What is all this?"

"Letters from your brother." He said

"Why do you have them? Why didn't you give them to me?" Randy cried out.

Bob shrugs "I don't have to answer to you." He walks off.

Randy goes after him. "Wait why did you keep these from me!" he yelled

Bob stopped and backhanded Randy across the face. "Who the hell do you think you're yelling at huh. Don't you ever raise your voice at me again you got that!"

"I fucking hate you!" Randy yelled from the ground.

Bob chuckles "Then were both on the same page then huh. You found the letters so what you're still nothing and you always will be." He turns to leaves.

Randy gets up "He was going to take me away wasn't he. That's why you kept them. He was going to take me away from you!"

Bob chuckles "Keep telling yourself that boy." He leaves

Randy gathers up the papers and goes back to his room. He organizes them in order of when they were sent and read every single one.

3:45 that night he was happier then a child with chocolate. His brother did love him and he meant something to someone else. And more importantly his brother was still coming to get him.

**Arthur's note: To tell you the truth this kind of reminds me of the color purple. LOL**


	11. Chapter 11:A night in the slammers

**Saturday morning**

Randy was glad when he woke up to an empty house. He showered and got dressed. After he got out he called John a few times who didn't answer so he goes outside and waits for him. Thirty minutes later he was still sitting there. Sooner or later he got tired and walked over to John's house. He saw John's car in the driveway so he knocks on the door. John's older brother Matthew answered. "Hi um is John here?"

Matthew smiles "You must be Randy, John's boyfriend."

Randy smiles "Yean I am is he here?"

"Nope" he says simply. "He's in jail."

"What, what happened?" Randy asks

"Last night he broke into someone's house and beat the hell out of him." Matthew said motioning Randy into the house.

Randy comes in and turns back to Matthew. "Is he ok?"

"Yeah he might just be a little sore but-"

Randy cuts him off. "No I mean John?"

"Oh yeah my dad is going to get him. You can stay here if you like they should be on there way back because he left hours ago."

Randy nods "Ok oh and it's finally nice to meet one of John's brothers, Matthew right?"

Matthew nods "Yes I'm the oldest Matthew. Jake and Mark aren't here right now but I'm sure they would have loved to meet you."

Randy smiles "Well I would have loved to meet them too." Randy looked away.

Matthew sees a scar on Randy's cheek and his eye was still a little swollen. "What happened to your face?"

Randy looks back at him. "Um I got in a fight."

"Oh well you should put some ice on that." Before Randy could say anything else Matthew walked into the kitchen and got a bag of ice out the freezer. Walking back to where Randy was he gave it to him. "Here you go."

Randy takes the bag. "Thanks"

"No problem" The two then go to the living room and watched TV.

"Hey who was the guy he beat up?" Randy asked after a while of silence.

"His ex Adam Copeland." Matthew says

"Damn it John." Randy said under his breath.

**About an hour later**

**They were so caught up in the movie they were watching that they didn't hear the door open. Nor did they hear John and his father walk in the living room until John's father slapped Matthew in the back of the head.**

Matthew jumps up. "Go dad will you make some noise next time."

He smiles then looks over at Randy who's now getting up. "And who is this?"

"Randy, my boyfriend." John says

John's father holds out his hand. "Nice to meet you I'm John."

Randy smiles and shakes his hand. "Nice to meet you too." Randy looks at the cast on John's hand then looks at him. "Are you ok?"

John nods "Yeah um dad can you give us a minute?"

"Sure, come on Matthew." The two leave.

John walks over and sits on the couch. "I'm sorry for not picking you up. I was going to right after my dad got me out."

Randy sits next to him. "What did you do John?"

John shrugs "I was pissed at Adam and I went over to his house and beat the crap out of him."

"Why did you do that?"

"Because of what he did to you. Randy I'm sick of his crap."

"Me to but this isn't the way to deal with it." Randy takes John's hand and smiles. "Thank you though, no one has ever gone to bat for me like you."

John smiles "You're worth it." He leans forward and kisses Randy. When he pulled back he noticed a zip lock bag next to him. "What's in the bag?"

Randy looks down at the bag then back up at him. "There letters from my brother. He's been writing me for years John."

"Where did you find them?" John asked

"They were hid in my dad's things. He kept them from me and guess what he's still coming to get me. I thought he didn't care anymore but he said that he's been trying to get in contact with me but he wasn't able to because of dad. Can you believe it?" Randy shrieks

John chuckles "That's great so what now?"

"I need you to find him for me. I can't leave because my dad might kill me and I don't know anyone else that I trust. Will you find him for me?"

"But that means that I'll have to leave you alone with that asshole." John admits

"I'll be fine I promise but I need you to do this for me, please." He begged

John smiles "You don't have to beg of course I'll find him for you."

Randy jumps on John and screams "Thank you" he pulls back and winces as a tear slipped into his cut. "Ow"

"Are you sure about me leaving you?" John asks

Randy smiles "Positive."

John sighs "Alright I'll go."

**R&R**


	12. Chapter 12:Alone

**3465 Walcott Street**

**Three hours away**

John pulled into the driveway and got out the car. The house in front of him was big and blue. He knocked on the door and waited.

A tall guy with shaggy blond hair and around his late twenty answered the door. "Um hi may I help you?"

"Hi my name is John and I'm a friend of Randy's and I'm looking for Bret Orton."

The tall guy walks outside and closes the door. "What happened is he ok?"

John stepped back "Yeah he wanted me to come find you."

Bret cocked his head to the side and smiled. "You must be John. Randy wrote about you a lot in his letters. I've written him a million times but every time he writes to me he's mad and he asks why am I not trying to get in contact with him.

"He just found your letters. Your father hid them from him."

Bret shakes his head "Of course he did." He looked at John's bike. "Where is he? Is he still with that asshole?"

John nods "Yes and I need your help. Randy tried to kill himself."

"What?" Bret yells

"Yes because you dad has been hitting him." John says

"Dame it, wait why didn't you bring him with you." Bret asks

"He said his dad would kill him if he left."

"Did you ever think that now that he is alone might dad might kill him?"

John thinks then runs off. He jumps on his bike and pulls off.

Bret locked up the house and was right behind him in his truck.

Randy was sitting in the living room reading, for the hundred time, the letters Bret sent. He was so happy that he had John and John was bringing his brother back to him. Then the letters were knocked out of his hands and he looked up to see his father. "Dad"

He picked Randy up by the shirt and pulled him to his face. "Why are you sitting on your ass and this house is a mess!"

"I'm sorry I forgot." Randy cried out.

He let go of him and picked up some of the letters. "Because you reading this crap." He starts ripping the letters.

Randy jumped up. "No stop please I'm sorry."

Bob pushed Randy on the floor and continued to rip the letters. When he was done he threw them at Randy. "Why did I have to be stuck with you huh?" he kicked Randy in the stomach. "You're fucking gross!" another kick then he reached down and starting ripping off the bandages that were on Randy's wrists. Randy cried out in pain and tried to fight back but he couldn't. Bob picked Randy up and threw him against the glass table. The table shattered and Randy grabbed his stomach in pain. Bob stood over with dark eyes. "I guess if you want something done right you have to do it yourself." He picked randy up again and hit in the face a few times. As randy fell to the floor all he could think about was john and that's the last thing he saw before everything went black.

**TBC…..**

**I know this is shorter but the next one will be much longer.**


	13. Chapter 13:Nick of time

**John POV **

I never drove fast in my life. I didn't care that I ran almost every light. Nearly hit people I just wanted to get Randy and make sure he was ok. I never should have him alone. What the hell was I thinking, how could I be so stupid.

**Bret POV**

I followed John as he served and ran every light. I was also worried about Randy. Maybe this is all my fault. I should have never left him alone with that monster. Now Randy is in trouble and it's all because of me.

**John POV**

I cursed himself because I was three hours away from Randy. I was freaking out Randy was all alone but I remembered that his father was sometimes out during the day and I was hoping that he was but I had a bad feeling in my gut that he was home and Randy was in trouble.

**Two and a half hours later**

John pulled up in Randy's driveway and saw Bob's truck. He cursed him and went inside. He lost Bret somewhere but he wasn't going to wait for him. He kicked in the door and froze, it was destroyed. Broken glass was everywhere, he stepped thought it and it crunched with every step. "Randy!" he called out.

Bob heard him and slowly came into John's view. "May I help you?"

John looked at the blood all over Bob's shirt and hands. "Where is he? What did you do to him?"

Bob smiles "You must be his little fag boyfriend."

John walks up to John and pushes him. "I said where is he?"

Bob steps back "He's sleep right now but you can come back later."

John stepped closer and saw Randy lying on the ground covered in blood and he ran over to him. "Oh my god Randy." He held Randy's bloody face in his hands. "What the hell is your problem huh how can you do this to your own son?"

Bob grabbed John by the back of his neck. "Who the hell are you yelling at boy." He turned him around and grabbed him by the throat, squeezing it as tight as he could.

Bret pulled up on the side of the street and got his gun out of the glove department and ran inside. He heard struggling noises and went to where they were. He saw his dad choking John and he pointed the gun at him. "Dad!" he yelled.

Bob let go of John and stared at his other and older son. "Bret"

"Get away from him." He stepped closer.

Bob put his hands up. "Don't shoot son."

"Shut up I'm not you're son." He looked down at John and saw a pair of legs coming from around the doorway. "John is he ok?"

John turned back to Randy and felt for a pulse. "He's not breathing but he has a pulse."

Bret reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys. "Here" he throws them at John. "Get him out of here."

John carefully picked Randy up and left the house.

Bret kept the gun pointed at his father though. He pulled up a chair and sat down. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot you right here and right now?"

Bob lowered his hands. "Because I'm your father and you're my son."

Bret looks away. "And what about Randy huh what is he?"

Bob looks away and smiles. "That little fag is not mine. He should burn in hell for what he is."

"What gay!" Bret yelled "Tell me something dad if I was gay would we be here right now."

"It's different with you. You're the golden child son. I love you more then anything."

Bret gets up and hits him with the gun. "Fuck you you're not my dad and you should burn in hell for what you did to my little brother! He's sixteen years old, he doesn't deserve this. He deserves to be with someone who loves him and would never hurt him. Someone like mom but thanks to your sorry ass she's dead but not me. I'm still here and I'm not going to let you hurt him again you hear me. I'm going to make sure that you never hurt anyone again."

Bob smiles "What are you going to kill me. I know you Bret and you don't have the balls to shoot me let alone anyone else."

Bret smiles "Maybe not anyone else but you." He shoots his father in the leg. "Nothing would make me happier."

"Drop the gun!" someone yelled from the door.

He turned and saw a middle aged man and three younger boys behind him. "Who are you?"

"I'm John's father and the cops are coming. So you need to go to the hospital for you're brother and we'll take care of him." John says smiling.

Bret lowered his gun. "Do me a huge favor and kill him." He left.

John and his three sons's stayed behind and dealt with the scared old man.

**Want to know what happens next, read the next chapter 2 find out and I hope you enjoyed this one.**

**Wwe4everever :)**


	14. Chapter 14:Mistaken Identity

**Hours earlier **

**After Bret left the house John and his father beat the crap out of bob then called the cops on him and when the cops asked them what happened they told him that he got his ass kicked by the Cana family because Bob is the kind of person that doesn't take well with a father or family member is hurting their kids and that's because he know what its like to be Randy. His own father treated him the same way and he wasn't going to sit back and watch Randy go through the same thing. **

Hours later they still didn't know anything about Randy. John's family was there and Randy's brother was with him but all he wanted was Randy. He was so scared that he hasn't heard anything yet. So to calm himself down he went for a walk outside the hospital. He was pacing back and forth when he thought he saw Adam walking up to him and he snapped. One minute he's on top of the guy beating the hell out of him then he's being hauled up by his brothers. He pulled out of thief grips and charges at him again. This time they were able to hold him down while the guy got away. When he was gone they let him go.

"Dude you just need to calm down." Matthew says

"Fuck you alright how the hell am I suppose to calm down when he's in there." John starts to cry. "What the hell am I suppose to do. I can't just sit there and pretend that everything alright like you guys. The guy I love could die and it's mostly because of that fucker Adam." He walks off and kicks the side of someone's car. "Fuck!" he yelled.

Matthew walked up to him. "John"

John pushes him away. "Leave me the fuck alone alright, all of you just leave me alone!" he tries to walk off but Matthew grabs his arm. John reacted and hit him in the face. "I said leave ma alone!" he walks off

Matthew tries to go after him but his dad grabs his arm. "No he's been through a lot lets just go back inside and give him some time alone." He touches Matthew's face and he flinches "Come on lets get that taken care of."

**000**

John was on fire between Randy, his father, Adam, the teachers at school he was hot and he wanted to take it out on someone but no one was there. He sat on the bench in front of the fountain and buried his face in his hands. His mind wondered around until it finally landed on Randy. He felt Randy's touch and heard his soft voice telling him everything as going to be ok. After a while his heart slowed and his breath evened as Randy flashed in his head. He felt Randy's soft lips on his skin and it sent shivers down his body. He breathed in and out and soon felt a lot better. He got up and slowly walked back into the hospital and he saw a guy that he beat up and that's when he realized it wasn't Adam. It was just an innocent guy that didn't do anything. He felt bad so he went up to him and apologies. Walking back to the waiting room he saw his brother Matthew with an ice pack on his eyes. "Matt" he calls out. Matthew along with the others looked up at him. "Can I talk to you?" Matthew walks up to John and when he removes the ice pace he sees how hard he hit his brother. "I'm sorry I hit you."

"Don't worry about it bro." Matthew says.

"I'm just worried about Randy." John looks down.

"Well now you don't need to be because they said that Randy is going to be fine."

More tears fell from John's eyes. "He's going to be ok?" Matthew nods and john hugs him. Matthew didn't hesitate to hug his little brother back.

**Matthew contuined to comfort his little brother even though his shirt was soaked and his eye was killing him because even though John would never admit it he need his family now more then ever.**


	15. Chapter 15:Bad News for John

John has been sitting with Randy for hours. Bret comes in and sees him asleep at the foot of his bed. He goes over to him and wakes him up. "Hey John wake up."

John groans and sits up. "What is it?" 

Bret sighs "We need to talk about Randy." He starts to walk out the door.

John looks at Randy then follows him out. He shuts the door then leans against it. "Is everything ok?"

Bret looks down "Well not really um since our dad is in jail now I'm his only family so I'm going to take custody of him."

John smiles "Well that's good right?"

Bret chuckles nervously "That means he's leaving with me John."

John's smile fades "What are you talking about? You can't just take him away from me."

Bret sticks his hands in his pockets "Look I know you don't want him to leave you but he has nowhere else to go and I have to take him."

"But you live like three hours away I'll never get to see him." John says

"John-" Bret starts to say.

"No you had three years to come and get him and you wait until things get this bad to come. You wouldn't even ne here if it wasn't for me." John yells

"Yeah and if you didn't leave him alone that day he wouldn't be here now would he." Bret yells back.

"So you're blaming all this on me. You knew how your dad was when you left. You left Randy with that monster when you could have taken him with you. Don't blame this shit on me this is your fault. I'm the one Randy has been turning to after his dad beats the shit out of him."

"I've tired writing to him." Bret says

"You could have come why didn't you. If you knew what your dad was doing, what he was capable of why did you leave your brother with him." Bret looked away from John "You're not taking him away from me Bret I won't let you."

"You don't have a choice John. I'm he legal guardian now and you can't do anything about it." Bret looks up at John "Look John I know how that you care about him-"

"I don't just care about him alright I love him and I don't care if I have to handcuff myself to him you're not taking him anywhere. Randy and I have been through a lot the past few weeks and we've been all we've had. Please don't take him away from me Bret." John says tears coming out of his eyes.

Bret looked back down "I'm sorry John but I have to get him away for all this."

"Or away from me" John says "You blame me don't you. You blame me for all that's happened to Randy." Bret doesn't say anything. John wipes his face and goes back in Randy's room.

Bret leans back against the wall. "If you should blame anyone for this is should be you're father." Bret turns around to see John's brother. "But if you ask me part of this is your fault. You've had three years to come see your brother and you didn't and you know what if you did Randy wouldn't be here now so don't blame this on my brother when you weren't even there for yours." Matthew walks into Randy's room.

Leaving Bret standing there with a guilty look on his face.

Matthew walked over to his brother and placed a hand on his shoulder. "How are you holding up?"

John looks up at him "I never should have left him alone."

"This isn't your fault John so don't go blaming yourself. Randy needs you so you have to be strong for him you gotme." John nods "He'll be fine."

**A couple hours later**

Randy slowly opened one of his eyes. At first everything in view was blurry but he could see a figure in front of him. As his view started to clear up he saw who was standing over him and he freaked. "Dad" was all he could say.

**Sorry it took me so long to post but I hope you enjoy.**

**R&R PLEASE**


	16. Chapter 16:Spitting image of your father

**John and Matthew were standing outside Randy's room when they heard beeping coming from inside so they go in.**

Bret was standing over Randy with a terrified look on his face. "I don' t know what's wrong with him, he just started freaking out."

John runs over to him. "What did you do?"

"Nothing!" Bret shouted "I saw him opening his eyes and I went over to him but as soon as he saw me he started freaking out."

Matthew grabs Bret's arm. "Move maybe John can help him relax."

Bret and Matthew left the room.

John placed both hands on either side of Randy's face. "Randy is me, everything is okay."

Randy saw John and the beeping started to slow down and he stopped moving and just stared at him.

John smiled "I'm so sorry Randy I'm so sorry I left you." John cried out.

Randy's hand came up and rubbed the side of John's face.

"I'm so glad that you're awake. I've been so worried about you." he sits down and takes Randy's hand in his own.

"John" Randy says silently.

"Yeah I'm here" John says

"I love you." Randy says

John smiles "I know I love you too." John watched as Randy slowly closed his eyes then open them again. "It's okay you get some sleep. I'm not going anywhere, I promise." John kisses Randy's hand and watched his eyes close and stay closed.

In the hall

"I don't get why he freaked out like that." Bret said pacing back and forth.

Matthew was leaning against the wall. He sighs "Dude have you look in a mirror?"

Bret stopped and looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"You're the spitting image of your father. His sight was blurry at first and he probably thought you were him." Matthew sighs "So why are you taking Randy with you?"

Bret sighs and leans next to Matthew against the wall. "Because he's my brother and he doesn't have anywhere else to go."

"Why don't you and your family move here." Matthew says "That way you won't be splitting up Randy and John. Look I know how tough this is for you but think about how hard this is for Randy. He almost died and if you take John away from him that's going to kill him even more. Besides John won't give up on anything he cares about and he's not going to let you take away Randy and he will probably feel the same way about John. I think before you decide anything you should talk to your brother because I don't think he wants to leave John either."

Bret sighs "You're right and he probably hates me anyway. John was right though, I had three years to come see Randy and I didn't. Truth is that I was scared of going there and seeing my dad again but when John came and told me about Randy and want he was doing I left and when we got to the house and I saw what he did to him I wanted to kill him."

"But you didn't and now he's rotting in jail." Matthew pats Bret on the shoulder. "And don't worry about Randy I'm sure he's not mad at you. He just wants to see his brother again and that's why he sent John."

"Thanks Matthew and I wanted to thank you're father but-"

"Oh don't worry I tell him when I go home later. John though I don't think he's leaving anytime soon." Matthew says

He was right because ever since the incident John has been at the hospital. He hasn't really ate or slept in a while but nothing mattered to him, nothing but Randy.

Read and Review


	17. Chapter 17: Not going anywhere

Bret was standing in Randy's room in the corner. He was watching his little brother sleep. He was so afraid that if he came any closer he would upset him and he didn't want to do that. He was looking down at his feet when he heard the bed creak. He looked up and saw Randy staring at him. "Hey Randy." Bret said quietly.

Randy smiled "Hey Bret it's so good to see you, I missed you."

Bret looked down. "I'm so sorry I left you with him Randy."

Randy's smile fades. "Don't be none of this is your fault Bret."

Bret kicked off the wall and walked over to the bed. "Yes it is!" he yelled. "I could have came to see you any time but I didn't because I was so scared of what dad would do. I was going to come back and get you Randy I really was but-" he sits down "I'm just sorry for leaving you alone with him for three years."

Randy takes Bret's hand "its okay Bret I knew you we're coming. I just found out yesterday that you wrote me all those times and he kept them from me. I thought you didn't care about me anymore Bret."

Bret looked down "You're my little brother Randy and I love you. I'm going to make it up to you though."

"What do you mean?" Randy asks sitting up.

Bret sits up "Since I'm your only family I thought that you could stay with me."

Randy smiles "Really I would love to but-" he looks down.

Bret looks away. "You don't want to leave John."

"No I don't want to leave him but I don't want you to leave me again either." Randy wipes his face. "What did John say about this?"

Bret smiled "He was hell bent on keeping you here with him."

Randy looked back up. "How about you move closer to here. That way we'll be together and so will me and John. I really love John and I don't want to leave him but I don't want you to leave either."

Bret sighs and decides to change the subject. "Um do you want me to get John because he's been asking about you and I know he'll be happy you're awake?" Randy nods "Alright I'll see you later." He walks to the door but stops and looks back. "I love you little bro."

Randy smiles "I love you too." Randy watches him and just as he was getting settled back in John came in.

"Hey" John said walking toward his lover's bed. "How are you feeling?"

Randy smiled and started to sit back up. "Well Bret just told me that he wants me to move in with him but I told him I didn't want to leave you but I didn't want him to leave either so I suggested to him that maybe he could move closer to me so we wouldn't be so far apart."

John pulls up a chair and sits next to the bed. "I'm sorry you're going through all of this. You're an amazing person and you didn't deserve any of this." He rubs the side of Randy's face. "To tell you the truth when I first saw you it scared the hell out of me I mean I thought I lost you."

"John I'm fine okay you don't have to worry about me anymore." Randy takes Johns hand and kisses it. "This isn't your fault and it doesn't even matter because no matter what I'll always love you."

John smiled "Me too, always."

One week later

Randy wasn't completely healed but he was cleared to leave. He was still sore and he had to be watched 24/7 but he couldn't be happier. He was packing up his things when Bret came in.

"You ready to go?" Bret said.

Randy sighs and turns to his brother. "As I'll ever be I just can't believe I'm leaving John."

Bret walks over to Randy. "There was nothing I could do Randy. I want you to be happy but I also got to do what's best for you. I'm you're guardian now and I think you moving out of that house is best. Now you can hate me for it but-"

Randy sighs "Bret I don't hate you I mean you're my brother and I'll always love you." He picks up his bag. "Come on I'm really tired and I just want to lie down."

Bret goes over to Randy and takes the bag from him. "Okay."

Together Bret and Randy left the hospital building. Waiting in the parking lot was John and his older brother Matthew. Bret put Randy's bag in the car and he and Matthew stepped away and let the two talk.

Randy walked up to John. "Hey John."

John smiled "Hey um I guess he didn't take our advice about moving closer."

Randy sighed "I guess he didn't." he looks down. "I don't want to leave you."  
>John takes Randy's hand. "I know and I don't want you to leave either but maybe it's for the best that you do leave. You need a fresh start, away from these nightmares."<p>

Randy looked down. "You mean away from you. John this wasn't your fault."

"I know that but I still feel guilty." John said looking anywhere but in Randy's eyes.

"John will you look at me please." Randy pleated. John slowly looked up at him. "This is going to be the last I see of you for awhile and I don't want to spend it by being negative. I just want you to hold me and tell me that you love me."

John wraps his arms around Randy's waist and pulled him close to him but not too tight. "You know I love you, more than anything in this world and I'm going to miss you so much."

Despite the pain he was in Randy hugged him tighter. "I'm going to miss you too John."

"Randy it's time to go!" Bret said walking away from Matthew and over to the car.

Randy looked back at him then back at John. "I love you."

John kisses Randy one last time before pulling away. "I love you to Randy and I always will."

Randy walks over to the car and with one last wave to John he got in the car. Bret got in and started the car.

John watched him go until the car was no more in sight. Then he just stood there with his hands in his jeans.

Matthew walks over to him. "Hey are you alright?"

"Am I alright, Randy's gone how the hell do you think I feel!" John shouted. He got into the car and slammed the door shut.

Matthew sighs and gets into the driver's side. He looked over at his upset brother once more then pulled out of the parking lot.

When John got home he threw himself onto his bed and laid there for hours just staring at the ceiling. Thinking about everything that just happened. Randy, the love of his life was gone and he felt like he was the loneliest kid in the world and all he wanted was Randy.

A/N Okay guys I know it's been a long time since I've posted but I just moved somewhere new and it's going to take me longer to post.


	18. Chapter 18: New Home

A/N This will be a little shorter

The next day

It was Four-Thirty on the afternoon and John was still in bed. It was Saturday and he didn't have anything else to do.

"Hey Bro" Matthew said from the doorway.

"Where is everyone?" John asked.

"They went out I told them that I was going to stay with you." Matthew said walking over to his bed. "Listen I'm sorry about Randy moving."

John turned away from him. "Just go away Matthew."

Matthew jumped up "No alright you been lying in bed all day and I'm sick of it." John doesn't answer "Get up John because you acting like a baby and it's pissing me off!" he yelled.

John looked back at his brother and slowly got off the bed. "Now what?"

"Get dressed and be downstairs in five minutes." Matthew said walking to the door.

"You're not my dad Matthew." John said.

"No but I am the oldest." Matthew said and then he left.

John slammed his door shut and laid back down on the bed. He laid there for a minute then got up and got dressed. With one minute to spare he met Matthew in the living room. "Okay I'm dressed not what?"

Matthew turned off the TV and got up. "Get in the car." he walked pass John and out the door.

John followed him, making sure to lock the door behind him. He got in the car and turned to his brother. "So where are we going?"

"A friend of mine just moved into a house a couple blocks away and we're going to help them move in." Matthew said starting the car.

"Why I'm pretty sure he can manage." John barked out.

"Damn it John, look I know you're upset and I'm sorry but if you don't cut the attitude I'm going to knock the hell out of you!" Matthew yelled out.

John swallowed "I'm not scared of you." He said under his breath but they both knew he was.

Bret and his wife were unpacking Randy's things while he was slapping. "Do you think he's going to like it here?" Bret's wife said.

"I'm sure he will. This is a nice neighborhood." He picked up the last empty box and threw it in the hall. "Well that's the last of his stuff. Would you like something to eat? I'm going to fix Randy something for when he wakes up." Bret asked.

"Sure" his wife says. She walks out of the room.

Bret left his brother's new room and went to the kid's room. They were all together in Brady's room. Brady was the oldest, Six, then there was Brad, four and Brittany, three. After gathering them all up they went to the kitchen. Bret's wife Becky was already starting the food.

"Hey I thought I was making the food?" Bret asked walking up to his wife.

"Don't be silly Bret. You've had a tough week and I want to do this for you." Becky smiled at him.

"Alright you don't have to tell me twice." Bret said walking back over to the kids.

Matthew pulled up outside a blue and white house. "Ok were here."

John looked over at the house. "You made me get up for this. Look there's no truck there probably already moved in. Let's just go back home."

"Nope" Matthew unbuckles his seat belt and gets out of the car. "Let's go."

John sighed and got out of the car. He followed Matthew up to the house.

Matthew knocked on the door and waited. A few seconds later a woman answered the door.

She was beautiful. She smiled at them. "Hi you must be Matthew?"

Matthew smiled "Yeah and this is my little brother."

John smiled "Hi I'm John."

She shook John's hand."Nice to meet you my name is Becky. Come on in." She said stepping to the side.

John followed Matthew into their house. "Wow" John said looking around. There were boxes and bags everywhere. "You know I've seen this house before and I never knew it was this big in the inside."

Becky smiled "Well as you can see we have a lot of unpacking to do so if you don't mind I would love your help."

John looked at Matthew then back at Becky. "Sure." Then the kids ran pass him. One stopped in front of him and he took a good look at the little girl. "Wow she looks like someone."

"Who?" Becky said smiling.

"My boyfriend's older brother. His name was Bret and she looks so much like him." John said kneeling down in front of her.

"That's Brittany she's three. Those two boys that ran through here a minute age are six year old Brad and four year old Brady and they all look like their father." She picked up Brittany. "He's unpacking stuff in the living room why don't you go help him."

John nodded and went to the living room. He saw a man hunched over in a box digging through it. "Um excuse me?"

The man stood and turned to John. "Oh hey John did you meet the wife and kids?"

John just stood there with his mouth open. "Bret what are you doing here?"

"I live here now." Bret said "Well me Becky the kids and Randy."

"Randy are you saying that you guys are going to stay here." John asked his eyes getting watery.

Bret smiled "Yeah you were right John and I'm sorry."

John hugged Bret then ran upstairs looking for Randy. When he finally got to Randy's room he found his sleep in his bed. He walks over to him and lies down next to him. He was beyond happy to know that Randy wasn't going anywhere and he knew that once when Randy woke up he would be too.

Reviews would be loved


	19. Chapter 19: Back to school

"You'll never see him again." Randy's father bellowed out.

Randy couldn't do anything but watch as his father stuck the knife through John's stomach. Randy then bolted up screaming.

John jumped up and turned to Randy. "Hey it's okay."

Randy groaned, grabbed his stomach in pain and laid back down. He closed his eyes. "Are you really here John?"

John smiled "Yes I'm here now open your eyes." He told him rubbing the side of his face.

Randy opened his eyes. "John"

"It was just a dream Randy everything is okay." John told him.

Randy smiled sleepily "What are you doing here?"

John laid back down, facing Randy. "You didn't really think that I was going to let you go did you?"

He kissed him on the head. "You still tired?"

Randy nodded "The pain killers knocked me out."

"Well get some sleep and I'll be here when you wake up." John assured him.

Randy closed his eyes. "I love you." He mumbled.

John smiled "I love you too."

Eight forty that night

Randy slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room. Then his eyes landed on John. He turned onto his side and winced at the sharp pain.

John heard and woke up. "Randy you're not suppose be moving like that."

Randy smiled and turned back down on his back. "I thought you we're sleep."

John stretched and sat up against the headboard. "I wasn't sleep I was just resting my eyes for a minute. So, how do you feel?"

Randy ran his hand along the bandages on his stomach. "It hurt's when I move but other than that I'm good."

"Good" John said grinning.

"I can believe you drove all the way here just to see me."

John smiled "I only drove a couple blocks."

"What do you mean?" Randy asked.

John sighed "Turns out that your brother did take our advice listened to us. They moved closer to us so now we'll still be together."

"What?" Randy yelled the groaned.

John started rubbing his stomach again. "Randy relax."

Randy settled back down. "So everything is ok now?"

John nodded "Yeah but school is tomorrow and I really don't want to leave you."

"John go to school I'll be fine." Randy said. "I just can't believe that we're really staying here."

John smiled again. "Me either but I'm so glad he did." He leaned down and kissed Randy softly on the lips. "I'm so glad that you're ok."

"John you look like you haven't slept for days. When was the last time you ate?" Randy asked.

John looked away and smiled "I've ate a little here and there."

"Will you go home now and eat?"

John looked back at Randy. "Fine but I'm going to call you after dinner and then I'm going to come see you after school okay. I'm sure everyone is worried about you."

Randy nodded "Okay I love you."

John kissed Randy on the cheek. "I love you too."

The next day

John walked into school and was greeted by everyone. Asking him how was Randy doing and if he was ok. Finally making it to his locker he let out a breath. He had talked Randy to sleep last night and he really didn't feel like working. A couple of his friends came over to him and asked him if he was ok and he smiled and nodded. Randy was going to be ok and he couldn't be happier but it all went away when he saw Adam walking toward him. "Don't come near me Adam."

Adam stopped "I'm sorry about what happened with Randy. I didn't know that his father would try to kill him."

John was about to walk over to him but a couple of his friends grabbed his arm and he stopped. "Stay away from me."

Adam looked down and walked off.

John and the others then went to class.

Bret was just getting home for his break when he heard moaning coming from the kitchen. He ran in and saw Randy holding his stomach trying to get something out of the cabinet. "Randy what are you doing up?"

Randy jumped a little and turned to his brother. "I was looking for something to eat."

Bret walked over to him. "I already made you food." He opened the fridge. "All you have to do is heat it up in the fringe." He took out a plate and put it in the microwave then turned back to his brother. "So how are you feeling?"

"I'm just hungry." Randy said sitting down at the table.

Bret sat across from him.

"Thank you Bret." Randy says.

"For what?" Bret said already knowing what for.

Randy smiled "For moving closer. I really thought that it was the last time I was going to see John."

Bret shrugged. "It wasn't fair of me to move you away from you're life. I thought by taking you away from all this would make up for leaving three years ago."

Randy sighed "Don't worry about it Bret because it's all in the past. This time I'm going to start a new life and forget about my past. I'm happy with you here with me and I wouldn't want it any different."

Bret nodded then he heard beeping. He got up and got Randy's plate and set it in front of him. "I have to do something before I get back to work. I just came here because I left my wallet. Are you going to ne okay here by yourself?"

Randy picked up the pizza. "Yeah I'll be fine and if I need you I'll call."

Bret nodded and got up. "Okay then he patted Randy on the shoulder."I love you."

Randy smiled "I love you too."

After getting his keys Bret left.

When Randy was done eating so he slowly got up and walked over to the front door. He opened it and was met with a warm breeze. Looking around his new neighborhood he smiled because this was the old banded house he'd come to, to get away from the rest of the world.

A/N Read and Review

Next one will B up soon.


	20. Chapter 20: Happy in your arms

John walked to his bike completely warn out. He got into his onto his bike, started it and sat there for a minute. This was a horrible day for him because he missed so much of school he had to make up on a lot and people kept coming up to him asking questions, teachers were still convinced that he was someone that abused others and to make matters worse Adam kept trying to talk to him all day. By lunch that afternoon John was physically and mentally tired. He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of his bike. His silence and restraint went away when he heard a voice calling his name. He looked over and saw Adam with his hands in his pockets. Taking a deep breath his hands grip the handles. "If you don't want to get your teeth knocked out then I suggest that you leave now."

Adam just stood there. "I just want to talk John."

John turned off the car and sat up. "After everything that you did how can you even think that I would listen to a thing you said."

Adam took a step forward. "I'm sorry I didn't know that he was going to try and kill him. I was just mad and wanted to get back at him for hitting me."

"I don't care!" John yelled and got off his bike. "All this happened because of you and your fantasy that you live in. Get it through your head that I don't love you. All it was between us was just sex. I only kept you because I never thought that I would end up with someone like Randy. I love Randy with all my heart and that's never going to chance but I you don't get the hell away from me right now I'm going to beat the living crap out of you." John didn't notice that a number of students were not circling then. "Do me and Randy a huge favor and stay the hell out of our lives. Haven't you ruined my life enough?"

Adam stepped back, tears in his eyes. "I never wanted him to get hurt I just wanted you back John."

John sighed "Please Adam just go."

Adam wiped his face and looked at the people who were staring at him. "Tell Randy I'm sorry." He then ran off.

John ignored all the eyes, got onto his bike and drove off. He went right to Randy's house and used the spare key entered the mat to get inside. Randy was lying in his bed when John came in. "Hey"

Randy looked over him. "Hey John how was school?"

John shrugged and got next to him on the bed. "How are you feeling?"

Randy smiled "I asked you first."

John sighed "It was horrible first everyone kept looking at me, I have a ton of makeup work to do, they kept asking me questions, the teachers still think that I'm an abuser, and Adam wouldn't leave me alone."

Randy sighed "Please tell me that you didn't do anything John?"

"No but you don't know how bad I wanted to punch him in the face." John said baling up his fists.

Randy took his hand "But you didn't and I'm proud of you for it."

Randy looked up at him. "I really don't want to go back."

"You're not serious are you?" Randy asked

John nodded "Yeah I am Randy I don't think that I can handle all the looks and questions and especially him anymore. You know better than anyone that when I get worked up I snap and I really think I'm going to beat the hell out of someone if they even look at me like they got something to say."

"John calm down." Randy said.

"Don't worry I'm not going to do anything stupid but I really just don't want to go back. I want to stay here with you for the rest of my life." John said turning onto his side and wrapped his arm around Randy's waist. "Don't make me go back there."

Randy sighed and his arm went around John's shoulder. "I don't know how hard it was for you but I do know that you can't just leave and besides when I get strong enough I'm going back but I would love for you to be there with me."

John closed his eyes "I'm so glad to be with you."

Randy smiled "God John you were only gone for school. It's not like you were gone forever."

John smiled "So how are you feeling? Did you eat anything? Do you want anything?"

"I'm feeling a lot better, I ate something and no I got everything I need right here with me." Randy kissed John on the head. "So what did Adam say anyway?"

"He told me to tell you that he was sorry for what he did. He said that he was just getting back at you for hitting him that day." John said and when Randy didn't answer him he looked up at him. "I know what you're thinking and I don't believe a word he's saying."

Randy sighed "Come on John it's-"

John sat up "Randy don't even think about it. Adam did this to you?"

"My dad did this to me, Adam just-"

"Poured gasoline on a fire, when it was already lit." John got up. "I don't trust him and I don't want you talking to him."

Randy sighed and slowly got up. "John you're not my father I can see whoever I want."

"Well fine!" John shouted "You can see him all you want." He turned and left the room.

Randy yelled for him but John kept going. With a groan he laid back down on the bed.

John went down stairs and sat on the couch. He turned on the TV and put his feet on the table.

Randy heard the TV playing and he slowly got up and made his way down stairs. He saw John sitting on the couch, he walked over to him and sat next to him. They sat there in silence, not saying or looking at each other.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you Randy. I just don't want you to get hurt again and I don't trust him." John said looking over at him.

Randy looked at him and took his hand. "I know but it wasn't his fault."

"He told you're dad that he slept with you." John said.

"My dad did what he did because I found out about Bret and the letters. I was at the house reading the letters for the hundredth time and he came home. I didn't clean up the house because I forgot and he got mad and started ripping the letters. This wasn't anyone's fault and I don't want you holding a grudge because if you do you're never going to leave it in the past and with your anger issues I don't want this getting you into trouble."

John sat back and looked back at the TV. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

Randy sighed "John look at me." John looks at Randy. "I promise that I won't talk to him and if he comes to me I'll tell you. I just hate to see you upset like this."

John's head fell down onto John's shoulder. "I love you Randy."

Randy smiled "I love you too."

A/N READ AND REVIEW


	21. Chapter 21: Best of you

Two weeks later

Randy was feeling l lot better. He was currently getting dressed for school when there was a knock at his door and he looked up to see his brother. "Hey Bret."

Bret walked in and smiled "Hey I guess you're feeling better."

Randy nodded "Yeah I am and I can't wait to get back to school."

Bret chuckled "I think that you the only guy I've ever met that is completely in love with school."

Randy shrugged "I don't know I guess I loved it so much because it was the only place I could go to get away from dad."

Bret's smiled faded. "Randy-"

"I'm okay Bret really." Randy said cutting him off.

Bret nodded "Okay but I don't think that you should get on that bike. You could hurt yourself again and-"

Randy smiled "its okay I already called John. I'm meeting him at the corner when I'm finish and we're going to walk to school." When he was done getting dressed he picked up his book bag. "I promise that I'll take it easy."

"Okay" Bret said "Just call me if you need anything and I'll be right there."

"Okay Bret." Randy said walking pass him.

Bret followed him downstairs. "Here" He pulled out ten dollars. "Buy you something healthy alright."

Randy turned and took the money. "I promise that I will." He kissed his brother on the cheek. "Love you." He said walking toward the door.

"Love you too!" Bret yelled back.

John was waiting by the stop sign at the corner when he looked up and saw Randy and he smiled. "Hey hot stuff."

Randy smiled "Right back at you." When he got up to John he kissed him. "You ready?"

John leaned off the pole and took Randy's hand. "Not even close but let's go."

As they entered the school parking they were swarmed with looks. Randy looked down as other kids stared and his hand gripped John's hand a little tighter. "I wish they would stop staring at me."

John sighed "Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you."

Randy nodded and looked back up just as they were entering the school.

John walked Randy to his locker and waited as he got his books out. He watched as the other kids walked by and gave him looks. He sighed "This is ridicules."

Randy looked over at him "just breathe John, everything is going to be okay."

John nodded and closed his eyes. He opened them when he felt a presence in front of him and he opened his eyes. Standing in front of him was one of his teachers. He sighed and closed his eyes again. "What do you want?"

Randy turned and saw the teacher standing behind him. "Hi Mr. Simpson."

He smiled "Hey Randy it's good to see that you're back and you seem to be doing well."

"Yeah" Randy said "John's been helping me recover from everything and he has been a great help."

Mr. Simpson looked at John. "And how is everything going with you two."

John pushed off the wall. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"John calm down." Randy said taking his arm.

John pulled away "No I'm sick of people thinking that I'm abusing you."

"I didn't say that." The teacher said.

"But you meant it." John stepped closer to the man. "Look I'm not the one that almost killed him. You want to know who that was talk to Adam because he's been spreading lies about me just because I'm with Randy and want nothing to do with him and I would appreciate it if you would stop looking at me like I'm a person who hits the people that he loves. I swear to god if another teacher gets in my face I'm going to knock the hell out of whoever it might be."

"John!" Randy yelled and John looked back at him. "Come on lets go." He shut his locker and took John's hand in his own and led them away from the shocked teacher. They went to the bathroom and Randy wet a rag an put it on John's forehead. "You've got to stop freaking out on me like that John."

John sighed "I'm sick of people looking down on me like that." He wiped his face with his other hand and noticed that he was crying. "I'm not a bad person."

"I know you aren't." Randy said "Look forget about everyone else okay and just think about me."

John nodded and closed his eyes. "I hate this place."

Randy smiled "I know but I love you."

John smiled and looked up. "Yeah I love you too."

Randy leaned forward and kissed John on the lips. "Come on we better get to class."

John nodded again and used the wet paper towel to wipe off his whole face then he threw it in the trash and they left the bathroom.

By lunch that afternoon John was feeling a little better. People still stared at him and whispered words about him but he paid no attention to them, instead he focused on one thing and that was Randy. So here he was sitting in the lunchroom thinking about Randy when he saw him walking up to him. "Where have you been?"

Randy shrugged "I got caught up with my teacher but don't worry he wasn't asking anything about you he was just talking to me about my make up work and that it's a lot that I have to do to get back caught up. He sat down across from John. "So how are you doing?"

John closed his eyes "Better now that you're here."

Randy smiled and looked down but when he looked back up John had a dark look on his face and he was looking right pass him. "John what is it?"

John didn't say anything he just kept staring.

Randy finally turned his head and saw Adam walking toward them and he turned back to John. "John look at me." John looks at Randy. "Don't do anything stupid alright." John nodded and looked back at Adam.

Adam walked up to their table with his hands in his pockets. "Hey"

"Hey" Randy said.

"What the hell do you want?" John yelled.

Adam jumped at John's loud voice. "I just wanted to tell him that I was sorry."

"Awe fuck you Adam, you almost got him killed and you think by apologizing everything is going to be okay." John said getting up.

Adam shook his head "No I didn't say that I was just-"

"Just stay the hell away from us alright and if I see you again I won't hesitate in knocking the hell out of you!" John yelled walking around the table and up to Adam.

Randy got up and stood in front of him. "Damn it John did you hear anything that I just said. Look at me." John looks into his lovers eyes. "You've got to stop letting your anger get the best of you. You can beat it John but in order to do that you're going to have to stay calm and not freak out on me."

John looked back at Adam then walked back to the other side of the table and sat down. He folded his arms and pouted.

Randy smiled "Stop pouting John it's not cute on you."

John tried not to let the ends of his mouth curl up into a smile but they did. "Shut up."

Randy looked back to Adam. "Is there something else that you wanted to say?"

Adam shook his head. I didn't know that your father was going to kill you. I was just mad at the fact that you hit me and I wanted to get back at you. I'm really sorry about that Randy."

John groaned "Don't buy that bulls-"

"John what did I say?" Randy said cutting him off.

John once again folded his arms and pouted and Randy turned back to Adam. "Well I really appreachate the apology but I want this to be the last time I speak to you. I don't like you and I sure as hell don't trust you. So you stay away from us and we'll stay away from you, got it."

Adam nodded "Yeah."

Randy sighed "And I accept your apology."

John stood up and left the table. Randy watched him go and turned back to Adam. "That doesn't mean we're buddy buddy alright so stay out of my life or I promise you that you will regret it." He picked up his tray and John's tray and left Adam standing there.

He left the lunchroom and started looking for John but as the warning bell sounded he went to class, not waiting to be late on his first day back. He didn't see John after that and as the bell rang at the end of school he just left alone. He didn't get far when he heard his name being called and he looked back to see John running up behind him. "Where the hell did you go?"

John stopped in front of him. "I'm sorry I just needed a minute. I went back looking for you but I couldn't find you and the warning bell sounded so I just went to class."

Randy sighed "Why did you just leave like that. I just accepted his apology that doesn't mean I want to start seeing him."

"I don't see how you can do that after what he did." John said "I would have just-"

"What kicked his ass?" Randy said finishing his sentence.

John sighed "I'm sorry I was just upset and next time I'll listen to you can try to stay calm."

"And you need to let it go okay. I'm here with you and everything is going to be just fine, you'll see." Randy held out his hand.

John smiled and took it and they walked home.

A/N sorry 4 the delay but the next chapter will be up soon. :)


	22. Chapter 22: Check up

John and Randy sat in the waiting room of the Berrymount hospital. John was sitting back in his chair shaking his legs and his eyes were closed. He opened his eyes when he felt a hand on his leg. "What?" He said looking over at Randy.

Randy smiled. "What are you so nervous about John I'm just getting a check up?"

John sighed and sat up. "I don't know maybe it's because last time I was in a hospital things were horrible and I don't want it to be like that again."

Randy nodded. "But it got better didn't it?"

John smiled and nodded "Yeah but you being here the first time and me not knowing if you would live or die messed me up in the head a little." He looked down.

Randy took his hand. "John look at me."

John sighed "I know what you're going to say Randy. You're going to say that you're here now and that's all that matters, right."

Randy smiled "You forgot to say that I love you."

John smiled and looked up at Randy. "I love you too."

"Randy." A voice said.

Randy looked up and saw the doctor and smiled. "Are we ready?" He nodded and Randy got up. "Come on John."

ROOM 163

John watched as the doctor carefully undid Randy's bandages. As the last bandage came off John couldn't bare to see Randy's chest and he looked away.

"Alright Randy you healing very nicely and I hope that you've been cleaning them like I showed you." The doctor said.

Randy nodded "Yeah, my brother has been helping me out with it so I'm kind of use to it now."

The doctor nodded "Alright I'm going to wrap you back up and give you some prescribe you some pills that will help with the pain." After he was finished taping Randy back up. He pulled out a note pad and wrote something down. "Take one whenever you're in pain and they will help okay." He pulled the paper off and gave it to Randy. "Alright we're all done here I give you two a minute alone." He said looking at John who's head was still turned.

When he left Randy sat up. "John?" He put on his shirt and took John's hand. "John?"

John looked over at Randy. "Sorry."

Randy smiled "It's okay."

John sighed "I just get a little light headed when I see them. God Randy I'm so sorry you had to go through this. No one should have been through what you have."

"John I'm okay and my dad is gone now. He'll never hurt me again and that's because you're here, you saved my life John." Randy kissed John on the hand. "And I love you."

John smiled "I love you too." He leaned over and kissed Randy.

Later that night

John was lying on Randy's bed watching TV when he saw him come into the room with no shirt on. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to take these off because there bothering me?" Randy asked walking over to the bed.

John moved to the foot of the bed and sat down. "Are you sure I mean didn't the doctor say to keep them covered so they will heal without getting infected or something."

"John I need to take these off because there wet. I just got out of the shower and there bothering me. I'll put some more on but when I try to reach behind my back it hurts."

John sighed "What do you want me to do?"

Randy gathered another set of bandages and sat them on the bed. He told John what to do step by step. Once John got the bandages off nothing happened. He turned to see John with his eyes closed. "John?"

"I don't know if I can do this." John said looking down. "Every time I see them I..I just can't."

"John there going to be there forever." He lifted John's head. "Open your eyes for me."

John opened his eyes and saw the different size scars on Randy's stomach. "Your brother should have killed him." He reached out and traced one of them with his finger.

Randy sighed "I'm glad he didn't not help put on the fresh ones because it's getting cold."

John put the fresh bandages on Randy and helped him into his PJ. "I'm so glad that it's Friday."

Randy smiled and turned to John. "Why, because that means that you can stay over here all night."

John nodded "Yup I'm spending the night with you. I already talked to my dad and your brother and they said that it was okay."

"Oh really." He placed his arms around John's neck. "And what made you think that I would say yes?"

John's smile faded "I don't know I just assumed that you would want me to be here with you. You don't want me here?"

"I didn't say that John I was just kidding. Of course I want you here with me." Randy leaned down and kissed John. "I love you."

John smiled "I love you too and I'm sorry for-"

Randy placed a finger to his lips. "Stop saying you're sorry John because you have nothing to be sorry for. The only thing you did was save my life. Now come on I just took two of those pain killers and I'm tired."

"You took them in the bathroom? You could have hurt yourself Randy." John said placing his arms around Randy's waist.

"Well I'm sorry next time I'll wait for you." He kissed John once more and walked toward the head of the bed. "Now come on I want to go to sleep."

John smiled and crawled back up to the head of the bed. He pulled back the covers and let Randy slide in next to him. Randy turned onto his side and wrapped his arms around John's waist. "Night John."

John kissed him on the head. "Night."

**A/N PLEASE LEAVE A LITTLE REVIEW.**


	23. Chapter 23: The First Time Lasts Forever

**Four months later**

Randy walked the halls of his school with a huge smile on his face. Not only was he healed from his attack by his dad but he had major plans for him and John. If only things would go his way. He saw John at his locker and walked up to him. "Hey John."

John turned to him and smiled. "Hey you." He kissed Randy. "What's going on?"

Randy shook his head. "Nothing I was just wondering if you wanted to come over tonight. Bret is going to be out with his wife and the kids are staying at their friend's house. I have the house all to myself and I don't want to be there alone."

John chuckled "Well I would love to stay the night with you." He leaned over and kissed Randy. "I'll see you later I have to get to class."

Randy watched him run off. "Love you!"

"Love you too!" John yelled.

Randy started to leave but stopped when he saw one of his old friends walking toward him. "Hey Ashley."

She smiled "Hey Randy god I'm so glad that you're back. This place has been hell without you."

Randy chuckled "It's good to see you too."

"So did you hear?" Ashley said.

"What?"

"Adam got expelled from school and he's moving." Ashley started to walk off.

Randy followed her. "Are you serious?"

Ashley nodded "Yeah, even though he should have went to jail for what he did."

Randy sighed "He didn't do anything but tell my father that we had sex."

"Still that was a real shitty thing for him to do." Ashley looked down. "How are you doing by the way?"

Randy smiled "I'm doing great actually and I have plans for me and John tonight."

Ashley stopped and grabbed his arm. "OMG are you going to have sex with him?"

"Why are you yelling?" Randy asked taking her arm. "Do you want the whole school to know? I want it to be a surprise."

Ashley kept smiling. "I can't believe you're finally taking that final step in your relationship. God you have to call me tomorrow and tell me how it was."

Randy blushed "Ash I'm not going to tell you about how our sex was." He walked off. "You're just going to have to deal with that."

Ashley jogged up to him. "Come on you know I can get anything out of you and I will get it out of you."

**Later that night.**

Randy was getting everything ready for when John came over. He cleaned up every part of the house then went up to make sure he was straight. He was standing in his full length mirror when the doorbell rang. He ran down to the door. "Who is it?" He said smiling.

"It's me" John said.

Randy opened the door. "Hey John."

John had a huge smile on his face. "Hey." He held out a single red rose. "This is for you."

Randy took the flower. "Thank you, come on in."

**In the bedroom**

John was sitting on his bed next to Randy. "So why did you want me to come over tonight?"

Randy cleared his throat. "I thought that it was time we made our relationship official."

John tilted his head. "But we're already in love so I'd say that it was."

Randy shook his head. "Not until we do one more thing."

John's eyes grew wide. "Are you sure?"

Randy nodded "I want you to be my first John."

John looked down "I don't think that I can do that."

Randy frowned "Why not I mean don't you want to be with me. Don't you want to be my first?"

John took Randy's hand. "Of course I do I'm just a little scared."

"Of what?" Randy stood up. "We both love each other and I want to do this with you. Why don't you want to do this with me?"

John sighed "I don't want to hurt you Randy."

Randy took off his shirt and looked at John. "John, look at me."

John looked up at Randy then looked away. "Randy put your shirt on."

"They are not going anywhere John. They're going to be there for the rest of my life." Randy walked up to John and knelt down between his legs. "I'm here and I'm okay John so you don't have anything to be scared about."

John closed his eyes. "But I don't-"

Randy cut him off by kissing his. "I want you John."

John sighed and kissed him again. Randy reached down and took off John's shirt. He pulled Randy down on top of him. His arms went around his waist. They kissed and felt every part of each other.

Randy pulled back and got up. He undid his jeans without taking his eyes off of John who was doing the same thing. John moved up the bed and Randy followed him. He sat on John's lap and smiled down at him. "I love you."

John reached out and touched one of the scares on his chest. "I don't know what I would do without you."

Randy smiled down at him. "Well good thing we don't have to worry about me going anywhere." He leaned down and kissed John again and they made love for the first time.

**Two hours later**

Randy laid on John's chest with his arm draped over his chest. "I love you John."

John kissed him on the head. "I love you too."

3:40 in the morning

Randy was woken up by his phone ringing. He reached over John's body and grabbed his phone off the dresser. He answered it. "Hello?"

"OMG did you do it?" Ashley's happy voice said.

Randy chuckled "What did I tell you Ashley?"

"That must mean it was good." Ashley said chuckling

Randy sighed. "Okay fine it was amazing."

Ashley nearly screamed on the other line. "I knew it!"

Randy laid back down "You are so crazy Ashley."

She just laughed "So I'll see you tomorrow then we can talk more."

"Alright" Randy said "I'll talk to you then." Randy hung up the phone, placed it back on the dresser and looked up and John. "Thank you John for saving my life." He closed his eyes and laid back down on John's chest.

"You're welcome" John said smiling.

**THE END**

**A/N THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND SUPPORT.**


End file.
